Recomeço
by Juh Black
Summary: Momento final. Snape tem suas lembranças e de repente o nada. Mas mesmo assim seu final infeliz pode não ser tão infeliz assim. SS/LE. Spoiller DH


**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (sério? o.O). Todos os direitos pra J.K.**

**N/A: Essa fic é escrita de um modo diferente do que eu geralmente escrevo...nos tempos verbais, em tudo! Mas simplesmente me surgiu assim. Tentei mudar depois que escrevi, mas decidi que fica melhor assim, fica mais... natural, sei la... **

**(Versão 1.0 hehe... corrigi algumas coisas)**

**

* * *

****Recomeço**

Era inacreditável como sua dor parecia que não cessaria nunca. Apesar de que, para ele, isso não era novidade alguma. Desde que recebera a notícia da morte de Lily estava certo disso, que nunca ficaria bom desse buraco que abriu em seu peito. Nunca seria o mesmo. Nunca mais seria "inteiro" de novo não importava quantos anos passassem.

E pensar que um dia ele fora inteiramente completo. Na época em que namoraram, no começo do quinto ano. Era tão incrível como se davam bem, como não se importavam que Severus era Sonserino e Lily Grifinória. Eram apenas felizes. E felizes foram por seis meses, até que começaram os desentendimentos, Snape não suportava como Potter a olhava, como falava com ela. E as brigas começaram a ser constantes. E o fim chegou. Não era um fim como era agora, e nesse momento ele percebeu que a dor que sentira não era nada em comparação a isso. Mesmo quando ele, tomado pela raiva, cometera o deslize de chamar a ruiva de sangue ruim, e ela passou longos 3 meses sem olhar na cara do Sonserino, NADA chegava perto disso. Pelo menos ele podia vê-la entre as aulas, sorridente, feliz.

E quando tudo acabou sentiu que sua vida não tinha mais sentido, que não haveria por que viver sem a ruiva. Mesmo que não visse Lily com frequencia depois que ela casou com o Potter, ele tinha a certeza que ela estava bem. Por que, mesmo que nunca admitisse para ninguém, a ruiva estava feliz, mesmo estando casada com quem estava. E tinha o filho, ela o amava muito. Tanto que deu a vida pelo garoto. E Dumbledore enfim o convenceu que isso era um motivo para continuar vivendo. O garoto miserável e arrogante, mas filho de Lily Evans, e ele sentia que devia isso a ela, se ela deu a vida pelo garoto, então lutaria para o garoto ficar vivo, crescer, casar, dar os netos que ela nunca veria. Não pouparia esforços para que isso acontecesse.

E o fiz,pensei agora que todas essas imagens brotavam em minha mente, lutei para sobrevivência do garoto e então descobri o triste fim que estava traçado para o infeliz desde o momento em que nasceu. O ódio e a raiva me consumiram plenamente. Todo meu esforço foi em vão então? O garoto morreria de um jeito ou de outro? Mas acabei por aceitar mais isso, depois dos argumentos de Dumbledore.

Mas falhei. Falhei e agora aqui, deitado esperando a morte chegar a poucos segundos, vejo o tão odiado garoto, mas com olhos tão belos, tão familiares. Dou a ele minhas lembranças, até as que não gostaria de revelar ao moleque, eu não tinha tempo de filtrar as lembranças, e ele tinha que ter certeza do que fazer, e sem dúvida alguma. E então vem a dor. Sinto que a morte vem logo em seguida. Pedi ao garoto para olhar para mim. Se eu ia morrer mesmo, queria morrer olhando os olhos da minha amada. Fingiria que era ela que estava ali comigo. Minha queria Lily.

E tudo escureceu. Era o fim.

Mas, então, abri os olhos. E lá estavam eles. Os mesmos olhos que eu via na última vez que estivera consciente. Mas não era o garoto. Era Lily. Mas como? Como isso?

Ela chamava meu nome "Sev, acorde Sev" "Você não quer se vestir?" Perguntou de um jeito tão doce, que eu comecei a acreditar que estava mesmo no céu.  
Me olhei e eu estava completamente nu, com exceção de um pano velho que cobria minhas partes intimas.  
"Coloquei aí quando cheguei" esclareceu a ruiva. "Pensei que já estaria acordado, como não estava, tomei a liberdade" senti o rubor tingir minhas bochechas, como se eu ainda fosse o garotinho de nove anos me envergonhando de algo, enquanto conversávamos no parque. Pensei aonde estariam minhas vestes e elas apareceram ao meu lado. Logo me vesti. E de repente lembrei-me de tudo.  
"Nagini. O Lord Das Trevas. O menino?" Várias perguntas rodavam minha cabeça.  
"Calma Sev, me tranquilizou. Tudo acabou. Harry derrotou Voldemort. Agora a paz reina, apesar das baixas, mas agora todos realmente poderão viver em paz."  
Eu estava perplexo, algo não se encaixava. A última coisa que eu me lembrava era do Lord das Trevas ordenando que Nagini me atacasse. E o garoto Potter. É isso. Ele estava lá. E eu lhe mostrei minhas memórias, ele deve ter entendido.  
"Então o garoto... o seu filho... morreu?" Ela deu um sorriso doce e perfeito  
"Não Sev... Voldemort e Harry foram ligados quando o Lord tentou matá-lo quando tinha um ano, parte de Voldemort em Harry, mas parte de Harry em Voldemort. Quando você-sabe-quem lançou o feitiço da morte em Harry a parte do elo dele foi quebrada, mas a de Harry não, então ele sobreviveu, e, enfim, derrotou Lord Voldemort"  
Eu ouvia tudo pasmo. Então tudo chegou ao fim. Mas e eu? Isso eu ainda não entendia, no começo tinha achado que era uma espécie de alucinação pré-morte ou algo assim, até cogitei estar no céu, mas na verdade não me prendi a essa hipótese. Mas e se fosse isso. Afinal, onde eu estava. Parei para olhar o cenário ao redor pela primeira vez desde que acordei (Antes estava muito focado na ruiva que não via a tanto tempo, sem me importar se era alucinação ou simplesmente um anjo), mas não esperava pelo que vi. Estava no parque em que passei grande parte da minha vida, onde brincava com Lily quando jovem.  
"Então, morri mesmo" disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Lily deu uma gargalhada. Meu Merlin que saudade eu estava desse som.  
"É Sev..." agora o olhar dela estava mais triste "Infelizmente. Eu observei você todo esse tempo, e poderia dizer que você é um dos homens mais admiráveis que eu conheci. Mesmo com esse seu gênio peculiar, mesmo não suportando a idéia que ele era filho do James comigo, você protegeu meu filho"  
"Por você" eu completei.

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas e ela correu para me abraçar. Eu conseguia sentir as lágrimas dela em meu ombro e não consegui segurar as minhas.  
"Senti tanto a sua falta" falei com a voz abafada pelos soluços.  
"Eu sinto tanto por não ter feito você feliz Sev... por não corresponder seus sentimentos" Agora ela me olhava nos olhos mas as lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair dos lindos olhos dela. Passei meu dedo pela face dela enchugando as lagrimas que caiam.  
"Passou Lily... passou. Não quero te ver assim. Agora eu estou imensamente feliz" Falei com um sorriso. "Afinal, você é mesmo a minha anja? " Um sorriso maroto, jovial, apareceu em meu rosto. Um sorriso que não aparecia há muitos anos. Ela sorriu também da minha brincadeira  
"Quase isso... eu vim pra te recepcionar. Tem esse tipo de 'ritual' por aqui" Ela deu uma risada baixa "Mas eu fiquei muito feliz, por poder ver você, conversar, como antes, antes de irmos" Os olhos dela brilhavam.  
"Ir? Ir para onde? "  
" Ah Sev, você sabe... mesmo sendo um sonserino não precisa necessariamente se juntar à eles depois que morre" Falou com um sorriso brincalhão.  
"Ah... quer dizer que eu mereci ir pro céu mesmo? Ah... bom... não faço questão de calor mesmo" perguntei, uma ponta de um sorriso irônico brincou em meus lábios tornando meu sorriso torto  
"Ah seu bobo.... você não muda mesmo né... só você mesmo pra brincar com esse tipo de coisa" Agora ela sorria abertamente.  
Eu olhei para minhas vestes, eram as mesmas vestes negras que eu gostava de usar.  
"O que é um pontinho preto no céu?" Perguntei rindo da piada besta que acabara de pensar. Lily também não conseguiu deixar de rir.  
"Só você mesmo." Nos encaramos por um momento, então ela disse "Vamos? Ou quer continuar um pouco mais por aqui?"  
"Fico em qualquer lugar que você estiver" respondi "Você vai estar comigo não é Lily?" Perguntei, agora, inseguro.  
"Sempre, Sev.. .sempre" E então estendeu a mão para mim. Segurei em sua mão, e então caminhamos na direção de uma pequena luz que foi aumentando conforme andávamos. E então ela nos tomou por completo. E agora eu poderia dizer que estava completamente feliz denovo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem suas reviews dizendo o que acharam. Ando meio insegura quanto a essa fic pela forma que escrevi, então peço que me ajudem com reviews, elogios, criticas, tudo sera bem vindo. Bjos**


End file.
